


今日营业中

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	今日营业中

****今日营业中** **

****林在范×朴珍荣** **

 

0.

“你好，欢迎光临全家。”

 

朴珍荣听见有人推开门，顺势望向门口。现在是晚上十点多了，开在学校对面的这件全家这个点数已经鲜少人会光顾了，而林在范却是常客。

 

“在范哥，你来啦，今天比平时晚呢。”朴珍荣笑着给他打招呼，“车仔面给你做好啦。”

 

林在范伸手揉了把朴珍荣的头发，手感柔顺又细腻。他在朴珍荣对面的餐台前坐下，打开塑料碗的盖子，热腾腾的面条还冒着白气。朴珍荣拉过椅子，托着下巴看着男人的一举一动，总是习惯性嘟着的嘴唇显得有些红润，在他清纯干净的脸上这样突出。

 

林在范下意识的往门口的方向看了看，而后捏住朴珍荣的下巴，和他交换了一个算得上激烈缠绵的亲吻。

 

“小林老师，”朴珍荣满足地舔舔嘴唇，“你是忘了店里有摄像头吗？”

 

“没关系，那不正如你所愿吗？”

 

 

1.

林在范在对面的重点初中教数学，经常在晚上下班后来店里解决晚餐问题，跟很多单身汉没有两样。

 

来便利店的老师不在少数，年轻年长的都有，不夸张的是林在范是期间唯一能吸引朴珍荣的一位。他有时候会带上金丝边框的眼镜，一双细长的眼睛藏在镜片后，眼皮上的小痣恰到好处。他的五官立体，肩膀宽厚，浑身上下都散发着肉眼可见的荷尔蒙。

 

朴珍荣是知道他有爱人的，他在这间全家已经做了两年的兼职，常常是从晚班。去年他第一次见林在范的时候，他的爱人就在身边，是个清秀的男性。就算没有过于亲密的肢体接触，朴珍荣也可以断定他们的关系，这是直觉。他觉得有趣，这样看着禁/欲又古板的老师，也不见得会是千篇一律的中年男人。

 

朴珍荣去年才刚成年，却虎得很。他趁林在范和他的爱人在挑选饮料的时候，迅速的在收银台上在一位客人遗留的废弃小票后写上自己的电话号码，藏在手里。等他们走过来结账时，恢复职业微笑，接过他们手里的饮料。

 

“需要塑料袋吗？”直接且露骨地看着林在范。

 

“不用了，拿着就行。”林在范和他对视，眼睛甚至根本没有眨眼。

 

“好的，”朴珍荣轻快的回应，“一共十块零五毛，是现金，支付宝还是微信？”

 

林在范掏出散钱递给他。朴珍荣快速的看了一眼林在范身边的男人，正低头看手机忙着打字。于是他大胆的将手心的小票塞到林在范手里，食指搔了下他的掌心。

 

“请收好您的小票，慢走。”朴珍荣露出像小狐狸似的笑容，故意加重小票二字，林在范聪明，不会不懂。

 

 

2.

那天晚上，林在范在洗澡脱衣服的时候才拿出朴珍荣给的那张不属于他的小票。好巧不巧，上一位客人结账的商品是避/孕套，这样一来背后的电话号码的意义更加不言而喻。林在范坐在马桶盖上，拿出手机，将朴珍荣的电话号码存进电话簿里，然后将小票撕碎冲到下水道。

 

可在之后的时间里，他从来没有主动联系过朴珍荣，朴珍荣没有等来他的任何一通电话。但意外的是，朴珍荣在值班的时候见到林在范的频率越来越高，从一周三次，到每天至少一次。

 

林在范每次来总是点差不多的东西，没有新意，要么是车仔面加鱼蛋，不然就是关东煮。朴珍荣偷偷记录下他每次来点的餐单，轮流给林在范提前准备他的标配。

 

 

慢慢的变得熟络起来，朴珍荣总是大胆的一次一次试探林在范的底线。他绝不像外表看上去的那样温顺无害，一双无辜漂亮的眼睛里总是时不时闪过恶作剧似的坏意，总是勾得林在范的心悸动，想要一探究竟。

 

“上次和哥一块儿来的那个男人，你的对象，”朴珍荣眨眨眼，“好像很久没见了呢。”

 

林在范挑眉，“你知道他是我对象？”

 

“当然，我知道的，可比你多多了。”朴珍荣得意的抿抿嘴，“分手了吗？”

 

“没有。”林在范老实回答，“他很忙，我也很忙。”

 

朴珍荣听完笑出声，又抱歉的捂着嘴，弯了的眼角旁的小褶子让他看起来古灵精怪得很。“哦，可哥好像也没有想象中忙，我们可是天天见面的。”

 

林在范耸耸肩，“再忙也总要吃饱。”

 

朴珍荣对此没有表示异议，同意林在范的观点。

“你说得对，”朴珍荣双手交叠放在他们中间的隔板上，凑到他耳边轻声说，“他没能让你吃饱，但我可以啊……”说完迅速偷亲了他的嘴角，眼睛里道不清的柔情万种。

 

 

就是从这个时候开始失控的。林在范觉得自己活了二十七年，最引以为豪的冷静和自持全都丢在了这个小孩儿身后。朴珍荣身上好像有魔力，带着他的一步一步深陷泥潭，自己明知道一步过后可能无法回头，可他也不过是个有七情六欲的普通男人，也非什么正人君子。

 

他深吸一口气，将他们中间的隔板掀起，眼神四处搜索到置物架旁挂着员工更衣室牌子的门，推搡着带着朴珍荣进了那件狭小黑暗房间里，将他按在门板上。

 

黑暗里只有他们的喘/息声，林在范像个愣头青一样疯了似的亲吻他，手伸进他的衣摆里探索着，工作服被他揉的凌乱起皱。

 

“林老师，”朴珍荣含住的他的耳垂吐气如兰，“我这样擅自离职会被扣工资的……”

 

“那你口出狂言说什么喂饱我这种话？”林在范没有停下动作，手已经开始情色的揉捏他紧翘的臀部。

 

“是不是狂言，现在你不就知道了？”他解开林在范的牛仔裤，有些冰冷的手掌握住了对方全身最温暖的器官，慢慢开始加快速度。

 

最终朴珍荣用手替他解决了生理需求，稍作整理，面色潮红地出去工作，留下林在范独自坐在没有开灯的室内沉思，久久没有出来。

 

 

3.

他们的关系打那以后变得更加亲密，朴珍荣肆无忌惮的享受着来自成熟男人对他独一无二的宠爱和包容，也对林在范背着爱人和他偷腥这件事觉得觉得身心刺激，毫不恐怯。

 

林在范做了班主任以后变得更加忙碌，要看学生晚自习，有时还要加班批改作业到深夜，他跟朴珍荣每天在便利店见面，抓紧一切时间谈着所谓的恋爱。

 

有时林在范如果能够提前得知第二天能可以不用看晚修，会打电话给朴珍荣让他调班到中午，晚上到朴珍荣家里喊外卖，腻在一块免不了又是做些抚慰身心的事情。林在范从来没有在情///事上这样放纵过自己，但朴珍荣每一次都能让自己达到极致的快///感，就像吸食鸦///片同理，时间久了戒都戒不掉。

 

 

深夜十一点。

 

凌乱的床单，没有开灯的房间。林在范搂着朴珍荣躺在床上，亲吻着他的额头，眉间和鼻尖。朴珍荣家的钟会报时，准点发出滴答的声响。实际上在钟响之前，林在范的手机已经响过一次，就放在枕边，朴珍荣看得见是谁的来信。

 

林在范的声音有些沙哑。“荣荣，我差不多要回家了。”

 

朴珍荣在一片漆黑里没有说话，只听见他的鼻息声，久到林在范以为他已经睡着了才终于开口。

 

“你对我的营业时间，”朴珍荣的声音很轻，“每天都只能到十一点前。”

 

“……”林在范坐起来，无言的抚摸他的头发。

 

“你能，爱我吗？”

 

林在范依然没有办法回答。在他心里，对朴珍荣当然是爱的，只是这份爱他没有勇气亲口说出来。他这会儿觉得，大概自己骨子里还残存着一星半点想做正人君子的念头，尽管自他碰见朴珍荣以来，他早就忘记安分守己的做他人的伴侣是怎样的感受。

 

他不愿给朴珍荣不切实际的爱，他也不愿伤害陪伴他七年之久的伴侣。说到底最自私想要两全的，都只有他一个。

 

“荣荣，你说你知道的比我多得多，”林在范叹气，将手移开，“那你一定知道，我很喜欢你。”

 

“我真的很喜欢你。”

这份喜欢从清晨到深夜二十四小时营业。

 

 

朴珍荣疲倦的闭上眼睛，转过身去，不再管林在范任何一切动作。

 

 

4.

“你好，欢迎光临全家。”

 

林在范已经一个星期没有来过便利店了，他担心朴珍荣生气，给他发去的短信没有一条是已读的，电话也无人接听。这是他们认识以来，第一次一周内没有见过面。

 

他加快脚步走进店里，迎接他的却是一个面生的大男孩，一脸青春阳光气息。

 

“朴珍荣呢？”林在范走上前，劈头盖脸的就问。

 

“朴珍荣……？”男孩儿疑惑，“我不认识啊。”

 

“在你之前，在这里工作的店员，”林在范抓住他的衣袖，“朴珍荣。”

 

“先生不好意思，我真的不认识您说的是谁，”男孩斩钉截铁，“一直都是我站夜班的。”

 

林在范颓然的放开手，咬紧了后槽牙，盯着他的脸看了很久。男孩依然保持着一副一无所知的样子，林在范最终离开了便利店。

 

 

一分钟后。男孩儿的手机叮咚一声。

“谢谢你，有谦。”

“我要走啦，以后的夜班，就靠你营业啦。”

 

FIN.


End file.
